Bitter Reunion
by Sergent Lightning Farron
Summary: Takes place during SSX3. Allegra is set to compete in the tourney when a face from her past returns that will remind her of a painful past forgotten..and also give her a second chance to start anew... swy i sux at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SSX fiction piece. I am attempting to write this by request from Katalina. I don't own the rights to this awesome series. I apologize in advance if theres any problems or weirdness. Ok here we go!)**

It was the start of the next SSX racing circuit. Unlike the first and tricky tourneys that came before it, this 3rd season would have the SSX riders competing on 3 huge peaks on one central mountain. Also there would be a wide variety of events ranging from a simple trick point contest to insane Big Air and Superpipes. The fans and riders alike were eagerly anticipating the start of this years tourney.

This year would see many of the returning veterans from the past. It was a slightly different roster from the Tricky competition. Most of the veterans had left the circuit to pursure other venues. They would be missed but in their places 4 young rookies had just been accepted into the circuit….

The usual suspects were immediately recognized. They were: Zoe Payne, Mac Frasier, Kaori Nishidake, Moby Jones, Psymon Starks, and Elise Riggs. As they were called the crowd went insane.

"And we have a treat for all you racing fanatics….just announced into the circuit we have 4 new Rookies who gave the judges a incredible display of talent…" DJ Atomica said. "Give it up for Viggo Rollig, Nate Logen,, the youngest ever rider Griff Simmons, And my favorite the Uber talented Allegra Sauvegess!!!" Each gave the crowd a wave and smiled. Allegra however left early and headed to the lodge as everyone reunited and got to know each other. There was something on her mind. Something more important then meeting her competitors. She needed to be alone….

Zoe noticed that Allegra had left the opening festivities early. "Anyone know where Sauvegess ran off too?" She asked Moby. Moby shrugged. "I ave no clue luv." Zoe nodded. Griff and Nate were talking about the possible types of events the mountain would hold. Elise was busy trying to impress her usual cadre of fans. Viggo wondered where Allegra had gone also. "I don't know Zoe but perhaps we should find her…" Zoe agreed and they set off in search of Allegra.

Allegra was sitting at a table alone…deep in thought about what was on her mind. (Ok what the hell…I came here to compete so…why am I thinking about some random wacked out memory) She closed her eyes and tried to think about other aspects of her life. The one thing she never wanted to remember was nagging her. (This makes no sence. I want to not remember that now…every time I think about it it just makes me seriously angry…) Allegra frowned. What was it?….

Zoe and Viggo searched the entire Mountain for Allegra. "She didn't turn up anywhere….Wait…perhaps the lodge??" Viggo suggested. "Like no duh gumshoe…." Zoe said a bit sarcastically. They entered and saw Allegra looking kinda peeved. "Hey Al! Whats up!' Viggo shouted. Allagra looked up. "Oh hey Viggo and …..Zoe Payne was it? What do you possibly want?" "Well we wanted to make sure you were ok. You left the party kinda quickly." Zoe asked in a concerned tone.

"Its nothing really…just needed a breath of fresh air." Allegra attempted a smile. Zoe nodded. "Yeah sometimes its good to just smell the mountain air and get away." Viggo agreed. "We are so going to have a killer circuit.."

Allegra couldn't agree more. "I bet….I cant wait to tear it up." Zoe then ordered up some hot chocolate for the 3. "its on me guys…" Viggo and Allegra drank their cocoa and began having a friendly chat. Allegra still was a bit uneasy. Zoe noticed her expression. "Whats eating you Al?"

Allegra sighed. "Just something stupid that happened to me 5 years ago. It was between me and someone I once considered my family…." Zoe nodded. "You don't really have to talk about it…" Viggo silently listened . "if you don't want to tell its ok…" Allegra understood. "Maybe later…." With that they headed out and rejoined the others. (Allana…..You shouldn't have made me feel so confused like this…) Allegra thought. "Stupid Allana…!" Zoe heared her mutter. "Allana…whos that?" Allegra stated at Zoe. "Well if you must know….shes my younger sister…or at least was before the incident 5 years ago…"

Zoe let the matter drop. Viggos jaw dropped. "You actually have a sibling…wow that is so cool…Eh.." Allergra walked on ahead paying him no mind…. Zoe then gave him a look that clearly was warning him not to ask anymore.

They eventually rejoined the other riders as they got settled in the lodge…..The compitition would be underway soon and the riders would make sure they were more then ready to conquer the mountain…

Meanwhile DJ Atomica was looking over a young riders profile. "So they just added you to the competition Miss…." The girl stood at a bit over 5.5 and had long black hair with green eyes and red streaks in her hair and was wearing a black tee with a dragon decal and jean shorts. Her sneakers were white and black. She stood in the doorway leaning against the door of Atomicas office with her board strapped securily. She looked around 17."Call me Allana…just Allana." The girl said coily. "Allana then…welcolm to the circuit.." They shook hands and Allana headed towards the lodge. She had come to the circuit in search of someone once important to her……(Allegra…) Allana thought.

(Sorry if my first chappy rushed into things really quickly. I hope you enjoyed it. I am still thinking of details for my next chappy. I may delay my next update sience my personal life is extremely busy…. I will revise this chappy if needed. As usual read and review plz…"


	2. Chapter 2

**( Ok heres the continuation)**

**After meeting DJ Atomica Allana quickly sped down the mountain and headed towards Peak 1 lodge. That was where the events were set to kick off. She was really nervous. It had been 5 years since she had seen her sister. (After what stupid mistakes I made…She may never want to see me again…)**

**Allegra was getting settled with her roomate Viggo. "So Allegra when I said you had a sibling why did you get so tence?" He asked. Allegra glanced up from her unpacking.**

"**It really isn't any buiseness of yours…." "Besides its my problem to deal with…" Allegra replied. Viggo nodded. "I may be able to help you…" He said. Allegra waved him off. Zoe was training on the slopes while also thinking over what they talked about in the lodge.**

**(Ok…Allegra has a younger sister but doesn't even recognize her as a sister at all. Whatever happened must been truly tramatic…Damn..) She wasn't paying attention and slammed into a rock. "Wow rocks are soft…" She got right back up and continued completely unfazed.**

**Kaori and Mac were taking in the sites. "This is nice Makun. Im glad to here you were picked to rule Peak 1." Kaori said as Mac grinned. "Well I got the skills girl. Let the fools try and stop me from taking the Gold this time…"**

**Kaori chuckled. "You so funny. " They walked back to the lodge. Elise was working on her appearance as usual. Griff was focused on his new video game. Nate was getting settled. Psymon was in his room calmly taking everything in while smirking.**

**Allegra headed downstairs. Viggo was following. "Dude will you stop following me?"**

**Viggo shrugged. "I really want to know why you hate that Allana person…I mean she is your sister and you just blew her off as if she was nothing.."**

"**Viggo….please go away…your annoying me and I will bust you up!" Allegra said. Viggo noticed the seriousness of her tone and just went away. After he was gone Allegra thought back to that day….**

**It had been the coldest winter day of the year. She and Allana were talking over a scholership Allana had received. Her sister was brillent and always had high marks. The only issue was the money. Their family might not have been able to let Allana go to the school. They had reached home shortly after. Allana then went to ask her family for the approval but was denied. Knowing how important her sisters dream was Allegra decided to try and get her parents to reconsider but it wasn't enough. They denied her sister. Allana was so disappointed and angry. Allegra learned soon after that Allana was planning to run away.**

"**Allana..please don't do this. If I could I would have helped you. Its stupid sis..your mearly 12 years old. You wont survive out there…" Allegra pleaded. Allana had given her a look but said nothing as she packed and began to head out the door.**

"**Allegra….Im sorry but this is my once in a lifetime chance to do something with my life. I know you are only looking out for my well being but I don't need your help….get outta my way!" Allana had then tried to shove Allegra aside but Allegra had retaliated violently. This caused Allana to give her sister a look of pain and hatred.**

"**That was kinda low sis? You wanna stop me so badly then I suggest you calm your hotheadedness.." Allana shouted.**

"**Take that back!!!" Allegra was fuming now as Allana blatently continued to mock her. It escalated into a full blown argument in which the two had shouted and gotten very physical. In the end Allegra completely disowned Allana and told her that she was dead to her…Allana only gave Allegra a pained glance as she ran out the door. But not before they had screamed at each other…**

**Allegra snapped back to reality as Kaori and Mac returned. "Something wrong Allegrachan?" Kaori asked concerned. Mac also gave her a concerned look.**

"**Thanks Kaori but Im fine….honestly.." Allegra assured them the best she could. Kaori nodded and left with Mac.**

**Allana had taken a deep breath as she walked up to the lodge. She strapped her board back and entered the lodge calmly. If Allegra was here she wanted to try and apologize….**

**Allegra heard the door open slightly…"Zoe?" She asked as she got up from the table and went to the door…**

"**No Allegra…Im not Zoe…I saw her training outside. Its me Allegra…." A voice said. Allegra was confused.**

"**Who are you…" She asked as Allana entered nervously. "Do you remember me at all? It has been 5 years sience we last saw each other…Its me Allana…your sister…" Allana said sadly.**

**Allegra did a quick double take. Then her expression changed.**

"**Allana!!! Why did you even bother to show your face around her….!!!" "Just go away!!! If your expecting forgiveness then forget it!!" Allegra glared at her sister. "What you did was totally wrong and foolish. 5 years I worried…You havent called or nothing. For all I know you were dead…!!!" "I have nothing to do with you…"**

"**Cause I 'm dead to you I know….You said that yourself…" Allana interjected. "I couldn't contact you because I was afraid of rejection. I couldn't bare to see you upset again. I admit I made a foolish mistake but I came back to apologize. I never ment to hurt you Allegra…"**

**Allegra continued to glare. She was even crying a little. "After how close we were….after we grew up together and what Ive done for you….this is my thanks….huh!!!"**

**Allana stared at the floor. "Sis….I told you already…I didn't think. I was a foolish 12 year old at the time. Im 17 now. Ive had a lot of time to think things over and I realized I do have no right to apologize or be forgiven….I just want to make amends…"**

**Allegra said nothing more and ran to her room……slamming the door. (This isn't happening…She came back and Im more confused as ever…How can I face this…) Allana sat on the couch with her head in her hands. (I screwed up…Now sis hates me even more…)**

**(TBC. As always R+Rz)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Last Chapter ended with a bang huh?)

Zoe returned from her run favoring her now bruised right leg. "Wow that really suxed…next time I gotta remember to pay attention to the course." Griff looked up from his game and smirked at Zoe. "Whats the matter…loosing your skills already old lady?"

Zoe growled. "Shut up ye twerp. Want me to hurt you? And by the way im 22. What planet do you come from?" Griff rolled his eyes. "Earth duh. Whatever…" Griff resumed playing his game. "You missed something tho…" Zoe raised her eyebrow. "And what was it that I missed?" "It better be important."

Griff smiled. "Allegra was fighting with another rider. She was new by the looks of it. They were really ticked at each other…Caused a lot of ruckus." Zoe was interested now. "Did you catch that other girls name?" Griff shook his head. "Ask her…shes sitting on the couch moping. Allegra really chewed her out. I never saw her so pissed off."

Zoe nodded. Elise grumbled as she exited her room. "Would you people stop making noise! I was trying to have some peace and quiet around here!" She frowned. Allana looked up. "Who told you to leave your room huh? And that was rather rude." She said calmly. That made Elise even more ticked.

"Listen kid do you know who I am! Don't you dare mock me and think you can get away with it! Your just a newbie and I have more experience then you!" Allana stood up. "Whatever. I really cant stand egotistic people. You are aggravating me….And Im in a bad mood as is." She sized Elise up and glared. "And its clearly none of your buiseness why there was noise. Stop butting in!"

Zoe stepped in between them. "Hey knock it off. Both of you. We so do not have time to start fighting. Elise do you want me to toss you out the window again like I did the other day?" Zoe told Elise threateningly. Allana stared at Zoe. "Like that's mature." Elise saw that Zoe was serious so she reluctantly back off. "Whatever…just watch your back newbie!" She retreated back to her room.

Allana looked at Zoe. "Thank you. I though shed never leave me alone. My names Allana." Allana said. Zoe smiled. "Im Zoe Payne. You must be Allegras sister huh?" Allana nodded. "We just got into a spat again. I don't really know how to handle this. We havent seen each other in years and already the cycle repeats itself."

Zoe looked concerned. "It will be hard to gain back Allegras trust. What happened exactly between you two?"

Allana repeated the story. When she was done Zoe understood. "I see. Best bet is to wait until she has time to cool off." Allana sighed. "Yeah." Zoe said nothing more and went to change her clothes and bandage her wound.

Allegra sat on the bed moping. Viggo was taking a nap. (This isn't like me to fret about something stupid but Allana doesn't understand how seriously worried about her I was. I just feel so guilty…) She thought back on the good times they had. A part of her longed to forgive her sister yet her anger was still threatening to overcome her. (Allegra get with it….Allana was only trying to apologize and you just brushed that aside.) "What should I do?" She said outloud.

Allana was deep in thought too. (I know deep down Sis really did forgive me. I should wait until shes give n more thought into this….)

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hullo Mate. Thought Id check on ya?" Allana perked up. "Oh hey Skye! Listen I just arrived here and already it's a disaster."

"Disaster?" Skye asked. Allana explained. "I ran into Allegra again after 5 years. We got into a fight again. I just don't know how to solve this."

Skye pondered a bit. "Well Mate I dunt know your situation but its best if ya give yur sistah time. From what ya told me what happened was no trivial matta. …"

"Yeah…though it was my fault. Im the idiot who ran away from home…" Allana said. "Tough brakes eh…Listen….I have 4 brothas as ya saw when ya came to Australia and visited me. We fight a lot but usually we forgive each otha. Give Allegra a chance to take every factor into sideration. You may learn that she wants to forgive you but now she has some truble." Skye explained.

Allana thought for a minuit. "Skye…I think I understand now. I just wish you were here with me. I miss you a lot…especially after everything that happened…" She blushed a bit.

"I know…it was amazing wasn't it….No wonder I care about ya. Everytin will be fine. Oh and I qualified for the next circuit…." Skye said fondly. After all she and Allana had been dating for a few months before Allana came to the tourney.

"Congrats. I hope to be in the next circuit as well…anyway see you then. I gotta settle this on my own.." Allana decided.

"Good luck luv…." Skye said before she hung up. Allana put her phone away and went to Allegras room.

"Sis…are you ok now…" Allana said.

Allegra snapped out of her reverie. "Allana…fine come in…" Allana entered. Viggo moved his position on the bed.

Both sisters glanced at each other. "Allegra…have you calmed down yet…" Allana said. Allegra sighed. "Look I just needed time to think things over. I wasn't really that mad at you. Its just Ive missed you a lot and I screwed up. But you know how I can be…"

"Hotheaded." Allana grinned. "Allegra…I am truly sorry for messing with our family and running away. I let my dream get in the way of our relationship."

Allegra smiled. "You are so crazy at times. But I admit that was a bold move you pulled. After all you are the brains of the family Allana Sauvegess…Anyway…I thought about it and what we fought about was totally stupid so…You are forgiven and Im sorry for upsetting you really…"

Allana laughed. "It is typical of you. You were only doing your best to look out for me. Thank you. And I'll never act stupid again…"

The two embraced. It was a happy yet tearful reunion. Zoe peaked in and smiled. "Now that's a happy ending aint it?" Psymon saw and just nodded. "Kinda upsetting no one got hurt..that would be funny!" He chuckled.

"That's it Psymon go bye bye!" Zoe picked him up and tossed him out the window! "Ahh..no bye bye no bye bye!" Psymon panicked as he fell face first in the snow. Allana cracked up.

"So sis what riding are you doing?" Allegra asked.

Allana smiled. "I will be a support rider unless they need a extra hand. I cant wait for the circuit to kick off."

"Its gonna be awesome riding alongside you….just like old times!" Allegra said.

"Agreed." Allana said.

(Sorry this chappys long. Coming next: The Circuit and more SSX madness.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Being bored I decided to write more)

Psymon got up and glanced at Zoe. "Was that really necessary? That hurt you know!!" Zoe chuckled. "But you cant feel any pain as I recall…" Psymon looked at her weirdly. "Yeah that is so true but I did feel it a little. Glass hurts…" He continued to whine.

Zoe walked away. "Sorry about that but Starks is a weirdo." She told the two. Allana chuckled. "Yeah I kinda figured. He looks scary but I realize now hes just crazy." Allergra rolled her eyes. "Hes quite the character let me tell you."

Viggo woke up from his nap. "That was refreshing. So Allegra that's your sister?" He inquired as he saw Allana. Allegra smiled. "Yep. We smoothed things over." Viggo extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Names Viggo Rolig." Allana took it and smiled. "Allana Sauvegess. My pleasure."

Mac and Kaori walked into the room. "So that's your sister Allegra…she looks nothing like you." Mac said. "Names Mac Fraiser and this is my girl Kaori Nishidake." Kaori bowed. "Nice to meet you Anechan of Allegrachan." Allana nodded. She was not used to so much attention and clung to Allegra.

"Guys would you not crowed around her. Allanas kinda shy." Allegra explained. The rest of the riders gave Allana her space and went off to rest before the big day the next afternoon. It was late at night now.

Elise was passing by and glared at Allana who clearly glared as well. Allegra saw the tence staring. "Sis did you mess with Elise?" Allana sighed. Elise huffed and walked along. (Who does she think she is trying to upstage me. I'll show her tomorrow that I wont be mistreated.) She thought. Griff had fallen asleep on the couch.

Nate and Moby were chatting in the kitchen. Zoe walked in. "How you boys doing?" Nate smiled. "Were fine Zoe. We just heared from Elise that Allegras sister was competing. You met her?" Zoe nodded. "She does remind me of Allegra a bit."

Moby nodded. "Theres rumors she has set many records around the mountain. Macs got a lot of competition coming. What you up to luv?" Zoe smiled. "Just drinking my usual." She had a energy drink in her hand. "So Moby what do you mean Allanas talented?" She took a sip of her drink.

Nate looked at his watch. "Its getting late. See you later." He went upstairs to his room. Moby looked at Zoe. "Well luv she scored over a million on a superpipe run. An this girls only considered a rookie…"

Zoe spat her drink out. "What! Is that even possible? Then that girls career looks very promising." Moby shrugged. "I dunno but you better be prepared if you race or compete against her….well im off…Cherio!" He left as well.

(Shes that good? That makes the competition more exciting this year. ) Zoe though as she took another sip.

Allegra turned to her sister. "Ya hungry or something? I was planning on getting a quick snack before bedtime." Allana nodded. "Im starving." Allegra led her to the kitchen where Zoe was pondering.

"Something up Zoe?" Allana asked.

Zoe smiled. "Moby told me you have a lot of talent. Scored over a million on the pipe I heard." Allana smiled. "Yep. Surprised me let me tell ya."

Allegras jaw dropped. "That's amazing. Not only are you brillent but talented. I never knew that." Allana beamed. Then Allegra raided the frigate for some Caffinated burritos. "Burritos with caffine? " Allana enquired. Allegra nodded. "Luv them. Would you like some?"

Allana politely declined. "Ya got pizza?" Zoe smiled. "Sure. We got soda too." She handed them to Allana who then poured the soda over the pizza.

"What the…" Zoe inquired. "Whyd you do that?" Allana shrugged. "I love pizza dipped in cafine." Zoe grimised. "Ill pass thanks."

Allana ate her pizza. Allegra laughed. "Yep my sister has some weird tastes Ill admit. Youd better get used to it Zoe." Zoe walked away while finishing off her energy drink and hit Psymon with the can. He shouted.

Zoe chuckled and went to her room to finish up the hectic day with a healthy rest.

After the two were done eating Allana yawned. "That was good but im exhausted from the long journey here." Allegra helped her sister to their room. "Then sleep well."

Allana closed her eyes. "I will. Don't leave me." Allegra smiled. "Now why would I do that…."

But Allana was asleep. Soon after Allegra also called it a day.

………………………………..........................................................................

The next morning the riders gathered for the opening festivities. Of course Mac was called to Peak 1 in order to challenge the riders.

"Good luck to all…" DJ Atomica said. "As usual Ill be watching the events live from my handy mountain cams….over 260 to be exact."

Allana was nervous as she approached the SlopeStyle event start gate. She had been called first sience word got out she had received high marks.

"Good luck…" Allegra cheered her on. Allana nodded. "Thank im going to need it…"

Allana took a deep breath and sped off like a rocket….Then she went with her athletic instincts and began to execute her routine she had practiced before she was accepted….

Now she would prove to her sister that she was serious about competing and hopefully impress her ….

That was what Allana was hear for…to win…

(And the comps begun…can Allana win under pressure? Stay tuned)


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok I have the rights to Allana who is copyrighted by me and so is this plot. I own Allana Sauvegess so anyone wanting to use her may ask me first. I own this plot also. No copying! Just a side note…)

Allana sped along the R and B course pulling off the most insane tricks ever. The crowd was astonished and cheered loudly as she made her was along the course and went along with her routine. She eventually reached the finish line with a score of 850, 052. She had broken Macs record and for her efforts received a platinum medal.

Allegra ran over and hugged her. "I knew you could do it. Nice job. Your first medal. Im sure our parents would be proud." Allana smiled. "I just gave it my best." Elise was up next. "Wow so you do have talent Ill admit. But don't let it go to your head Rookie. I bet you cheated or something."

Allegra growled. "Elise she won fair and square. I bet your just jealous of her talent. Lets see you try scoring that much points. Oh I forgot….you only score those for your ego level!" Allana chuckled. "Didn't know that level of egotism existed. Wow Elise you are going to have to go on a ego diet!"

Elise wasn't happy to be insulted but she had to perform. "You two will get whats coming to you eventually. Youll see…." She walked away scowling.

Zoe overheared. "Allana you got guts to mess with her." Allana sighed. "I don't like her. And I don't fear her either. I was brought up to respect others. And even ask my sis. I don't tolerate any crap."

Allegra nodded. "Sis is tough." Zoe was astounded. " That's good to know. Anyway why not join me and the gang after this event. Were taking a trip into the city." Allana smiled. "Thatd be awesome. Allegra?"

Allegra smiled. "Sure thing." They watched Elise take her turn. She didn't do as well as she had hoped but took a gold. She muttered as she walked off.

Mac watched with little interest. However seeing Allana in action made him kinda nervous. "I don't know Kaori. She gave me a huge run for my money….Theres no way I could top her. " Kaori shrugged. "Just do your best…..Youll beat Allana."

"I hope so…" Mac said. Secreatly he was happy to have found someone who was very talented. It did make this circuit more challenging. (I hate to admit it but that girl may take it all….)

The other riders were gearing up for the next event. Moby and Zoe talked about what they had witnessed. The riders were starting to show Allana newfound respect. She was also gaining reputation as a strong contender.

Elise however viewed Allana as a nuence. She was in the way of her championship win. She was also too much like her tomboyish sister. (I cant deal with either of them. I just need to think of a way to stop this..)

Allegra and Allana were talking in the bleachers. Mac was doing a one on one race with Nate. Nate won of course and his reward was being in charge of Peak 2. Elise congratulated him.

"So sis tell me how was your years.." Allegra asked Allana.

"They were excellent. I eventually graduated from the school and traveled the world. I also did a variety of activities ranging from surfing to writing."

"That's awesome. Did you find someone you really cared about…" Allegra stared at Viggo slightly a bit pink. Viggo waved to the two as he was waxing his bored. "I mean if that happened at all…"

Allana saw the way her sister eyed Viggo. "I see you have a crush on Rolig huh? Hes not that bad…" Allegra hesitated. "I do NOT!!! He is so clingy and annoying. Hes like a ladys man and I cant stand those type of people….!!" Allana could tell her sister has a slight thing for him but sighed. "Yes sis. Her name is Skye Simms. Shes a famous Australian athlete. We got along great."

Allegra was a bit nervous. "Great you say…didn't I tell you not to rush into relationships sis….? Especially after a few of yours didn't work out…"

"Sis it wasn't like that. She took me in for a while and we treated each other like sisters is all. I would never do anything stupid." Allana said coily.

Allegra smiled. "Yeah I know but I do worry…" Allana sighed. "Yeah I know. don't worry I am smart enough not to get myself wrapped up in things…" Allegra let the matter drop and decided to chat with Viggo.

Once her sister was gone however Allana started to feel guily of lying. She had done something Allegra would not have approved of. (If she knew about what happened im sure shed never let the matter go. I cant tell her anything…)

Allana decided to hide the truth from Allegra. She and Skye had done something that would be considered unforgivable and foolish in her sisters eyes….

Which in turn would threaten to break their bond in a devastating way…

(What is Allanas secreat and why didn't she answer Allegra honestly???…)


	6. Chapter 6

While Allegra was talking to Viggo she couldn't help but think about how nervous her sister was acting. Granted she was a smart girl but she did have a tendency to move fast when it came to relationships. She brushed it aside and chatted.

"So you think Allanas keeping secreats?" Viggo asked. "I just don't know anymore then you do. She seemed a bit distracted by something. I hope she wasn't being stupid and lets say moved in…" Allegra said with emphasis so Viggo would get it.

Viggo raised a eyebrow. "Oh yeah I get ya. She is your little sister and you want to set a good example after all. But she does have her own life you know. Whatever she did….if she did anything she has every right to." Allegra pondered. "But you don't know her like I do. Shes made that mistake many times only to have her heart broken. I cant bare to see her suffer again no matter how happy she seems."

Viggo sighed but said nothing more as he returned to waxing his board. Zoe and Psymon were plotting their usual schemes. They had planned to give Elise quite a scare. Elise rounded the corner and Psymon tackled her into the ground. "Give me your money!!" Psymon cackled. Elise screamed wildly. Zoe was rolling. "The expression on your face is priceless!!" Griff snapped a picture. "Wow you sure scare easily Elise…" He said. Elise pushed Psymon roughly off. "That was so immature!!!!" She then brushed herself off. "Some of us have grown up already….Hint Starks and Payne."

Allana looked over and chuckled. "Good one Sketchy and Royal Payne." Elise frowned. "Why are you complimenting them?" Allana smirked. "You got taught a lesson. And you so deserved that." Elise growled and was about to rush Allana but Nate got in the way.

"Ladies please. No fighting. We arnt here to make trouble. We came here to compete and have fun. Keep the rivalry elsewhere or im sure you two will be banned. Elise lighten up it was just a prank but yeah those two have got to be more careful." Nate said sternly. Allana wanted to protest but it was Elises fault after all. "Well I didn't ask to be corrected or told off Logen but you have a point." She allowed Nate to drag her to the lodge. Griff was up for his run on the R+B course now but he chuckled as he watch how Elise was told off. Mac and Kaori were looking over the records. "Allanachan broke most of your records Makun. This is terrible." Mac shrugged. "Don't worry she wont be in the lead for long. I got just the perfect strategy to out her. "

Kaori smiled. "That's excellent. What strategy exactly?" Mac motioned her over and whispered something. Kaori nodded. "Best of luck to you then." Mac grinned. "Having you by my side is luck enough. You're my lucky charm." Kaori blushed as Mac pecked her. "Yes.. Keep me for luck Makun. Mac nodded. "Always girl." Zoe was practicing as usual. There was a break in events which gave the riders time to rest and prepare.

Allegra left Viggo to his waxing and decided to have a run at Snowjam to get a feel for the course. (My sisters hiding something I know. But I wonder what shes so afraid to tell me…..) Allana was at Snowjam as well. A ride would clear her head perhaps. But the memory of what she had done was fresh in her mind.

It was a year ago that she had even taken the trip down to Australia as part of her schools exchange program. She would be living with the Simms family for a few months. She was excited as ever and couldn't wait to meet the famous Australia athlete in person. She would be meeting the legendary Skye Simms….a famous athlete down there.

The trip was long and boring. Allana was glad when the plane had landed. She was greeted by a family of 7. She assumed that was Skyes mother and father as well as her 4 brothers. They had written a lot before she actually came down. She was warmly welcomed as she and Skye chatted and she got to know everyone better. Allana paused in her memories as she performed a trick off a jump. Allegra looked up and waved after she had landed. "Looking good sis!" Allegra shouted. Allana nodded as Allegra sped past with a wave. "See ya back at the lodge!" "Alright!" Allana replied as she returned to her memory trip. She and Skye had gotten along really well. They always did a lot together like shopping and helping to take care of her brothers who loved Allana just as much. Skye was usually busy with competitions and the like Allana didn't mind spending time with her brothers.

One day Skye returned from a Gold Medal event in the 100 yard dash. She looked a bit worn but Allana congratulated her.

"Well done. I knew you were the best." Allana said. Skye smiled. "You betta not forget at. It was a close un. So we still going out tonight? My parents can watch my brothas."

Allana smiled. She was blushing a little as she stated at Skye. "You bet we are Mate. We always have fun right?" Skye nodded. "Are you feelin ok?" Allana stammered "YYeah. No problems here."

Skye was a bit interested. "Nah. Your blushin Mate. I hope it isn't about me is it…I mean were just good Mates and you know I don't think of ya that way."

Allana stepped back. "Well um I just think your nice and pretty. You changed my life and made me feel like I truly belong….Im sorry…" Skye sighed. "Maybe ya just need a break from me I guess." Allana shook her head. "No its stupid really. I was just thinking of my past relationships and you remind me a bit of my ex."

"I do eh? That's a compliment I take it. Yeah I know hoe ard it is when ya break up with a loved un." Skye said a bit sympathetic. "Tho I never had a lover to tell ya the truth Mate. Never cared much. Too busy with my career. I gotta be honest tho…I like ya. Yur funny and this amazing person Allana. I just wish you didn't dwell on ya past so much."

Allana was in shock. "You like me?" "And yeah I guess I was a idiot to run away. Allegra and my family must be really worried. Maybe I should go back."

Skye looked worried. "Mate you wouldn't survive out er alone. At least let me come ith ya." Allana sighed. "Thank you but Ive survived this much on my own…" She started to walk away.

Skye grabbed her . "Wait…"

Allana looked at her . "What is it?" Skye looked sad. "Do you really havta leave me….I mean we are best Mates after all…"

Allana nodded. "I have to make up for my mistakes. I need to stand up to my family and let them know I am alive and apologize. Sure its been fun here with you and I just wish things had worked out differently…."

Skye understood. "Yeah but it can be different…." To Allanas shock she pulled her close and before Allana could act kissed her. "I cant hide my feelins back anymore…..I love ya Allana…I know you don't have any feelings for me but…" Allana sobbed a bit and kissed her back. "Of course I do. I was trying to hide my feelings but I cant anymore. I will accept you Skye…as my soul mate."

Skye smiled and whiped her tears. "You are special to me…" She then went with Allana to her room where they got to know each other a bit better. From there it also became a important moment in Allanas life. She and Skye had went a little farther with there relationship in the months that followed….Allana had done what Allegra feared….She made love….in a strong way. She couldn't help herself. She felt ashamed after that she wanted to forget that happened. Yet at the same time she was elated.

Allana snapped back to reality and approached the finish line. "Sis ready to go back…whats with you?" Allegra noticed her kinda down. "Its nothing Allegra…" Her phone rang. She got a text and her heart raced. It was from Skye.

"Im coming to the circuit to meet up with you. Ill be there soon…." Allana smiled.

"What are you happy about now..?" Allegra asked.

"Skyes coming here to see me!" Allana shouted. Allegra was confused. "Shes coming here…that is so awesome."

Allana smiled. "Ill introduced you when she does." They walked back. At that moment a plane began its decent onto Peak 1. Skye was being let out as she skied down with her belongings.

"It will be good to see ya agin luv…" She said outloud.

(Now that Skye has arrived what will happen…?)


	7. Chapter 7

Allegra and Allana walked back to the lodge in silence. Allana was nervous. The two had not spoken a word to each other for a few moments. Allegra was deeply thinking over what they had talked about during the competition. Allana had been a little taken aback when she had questioned her about the whole thing.

"Allana is there anything you want to tell me? You seemed kinda nervous when we talked."

Allana glanced at her. "No not really. I just didn't want to get into another fight. I just had something on my mind is all." Allegra nodded. "Nah im just being stupid. The others are waiting for us." They entered the lodge. When they did there was signs of chaos.

First off….Psymon was sitting neat shards of broken glass moaning. Zoe was standing over him glaring angrily. Elise looked aggravated and was muttering under her breath. Kaori was clinging onto Mac looking terrified. Moby was cross and Nate was lecturing Zoe and Psymon. Luckily Griff was focused on watching TV and didn't pay attention at all.

"Ok what the heck happened?" Allana asked. Allegra was also kinda curious. "Did Starks try to terrify Kaori again?" Zoe nodded. "Well he thought it was funny to torment the poor girl with not only a fake knife but he jumped out at her in the dark. Luckily I was around and had to restrain him." Mac had punched Psymon which resulted in him having a broken nose. "Dawg lay off my girl or next time I make your face really busted up!" Kaori was in tears practically. "He could have killed me…." She babbled in Japanese as Mac hugged her. "Itll be alright….Psymons a ass anyway. Zoe kept him in line like she always does." Kaori smiled. "I do not understand Psymon at all and do not wish to do so!"

Allana sighed. "And this has been going on a lot lately Allegra huh." Allegra nodded. "Starks has always tormented the poor girl. This time he went a little too far with the joke." Allana stared at Psymon who was now being collored by Zoe. "You crossed the line buddy. When I said you could have your fun I didn't mean scaring Kaori half to death!" Psymon chuckled. "But Zoe did you see her expression? Priceless!!" Zoe glared as she tossed him into his room. " Stay in your prison." She locked him in there and smirked. The psycho would be tamed for now. Psymons protests were muffled. But Zoe continued to walk away. "Don't worry the freaks safely in his confines." She told the group. Kaori pearked up. "Thank you Zoe." Zoe smiled as she went to grab a snack. The group went along with their activities as if nothing had happened.

Viggo looked at Allegra. "So where did you two go? Out for a practice run?" Allana answered. "Yes. We checked out the SnowJam course. Its wicked!" Viggo agreed. "Remember the point is to take Macs title. " Allegra wasn't phazed. "That shouldn't be a problem. Allanas making sure of that." Allana was feeling a bit flattered and could say nothing. Viggo looked surprised. " That's awesome no ones ever gotten high marks. Well Im going to go check my equipment." Allegra watched him go. "Hes such a dork sometimes." Allana grinned. "Yeah I guess. But hes no so bad. You said that yourself."

"Don't remind me…" Allegra started to say but someone was opening the door. Allana looked at the lodge entrance. "Looks like we have more company."

"Wonder who that could be?" Allegra though out loud. Someone walked in carrying a pair of skis that looked like they had been used to ski on the slopes. "Why hullo there. Is this Peak one lodge?" The person spoke. "Yes it is may we help you? And whats with the strange speech? Are you a foeigner? Allegra sounded annoyed. The person shook its head. "Im from Down Under. Names Skye Simms. And you are?" Allegra spoke in a awkward tone. "Allegra Sauvegess. Anyway around here we speak normally. Your voice is so annoying." Allana walked towards her sister. "Allegra what are you complaining about?" Allegra pointed. "That girl doesn't know how to talk properly. Im assuming that's your friend. She said her name was Skye Simms…" Before Allegra could say anything more Allana ran to the person and embraced her, "Skye!" Allegra watched as Skye hugged Allana . "Been a while hasn't it. I wanted to see how good you were. I heard the stories and couldn't believe what I erd." Allana was speechless. "Yeah…I am as good as they say. Its really good to see you again." Forgetting about Allegra for the moment she kissed Skye. Allegra stated in disgust. "Sis that's your…" She couldn't say anything. Allana nodded. "Yes. Shes my loved one. I hope you two don't kill each other." She said seriously. "Why do you have a problem with Skye anyway?"

Allegra thought for a moment. "She has a really annoying way of talking. And she looks so arrogant and full of herself! I don't get what you see in her Sis." Skyes face twisted in annoyence. "Don't judge me yet….I am not rrogent and if ya have a problem with me come over here and say it to my face. Allegra was it?" Allana didn't like the way things were turning out. "Ignore her Skye. I don't know why she is giving you a hard time but it has to stop!"

Allegra chuckled. "Are you deaf! I just told you I don't like your accent!" Skye waved her off. "Whateva I didn't come here to cause trouble but Its unavoidable now. I just wanna knock your bloak off!" Allana didn't know how to handle this. And before she could do anything the other two were involved in a sprawl.

"Skye! Allegra! Stop it!" Allana was panicking. Seeing her sisters pained reaction Allegra pushed Skye off her. "Just stay out of my way!" She walked off muttering under her breath. Skye glared after her. "Yeah keep walkin. Allana are you ok?" She noticed Allana was kinda shaken. Allana gulped and nodded. "I gguess. Im sorry Skye. I just don't understand my sister sometimes. What did you do?" Skye shrugged. "I did nuthin and she just went off. " Allana didn't know how to react so she stood silently.

"Anyway Im not gonna worry bout your sista. I can stand my ground. I was just worried youd be dragged into it." Skye said worriedly. Allana chuckled. "My sisters just hotheaded. She goes off the handle a lot."

Skye shook her head. "And how have you been doin?" Allana explained everything about what she was doing on and off the circuit. "Allegra and I have gotten over my mistake. That's one good thing that came out of this. " Skye smiled. "Im happy for you. Anyway is there a place we could room?"

"I think all the rooms are taken." Allana said. Zoe overheard. "Not really. Viggo left his room to share with Al. So you two know each other?" Skye nodded. "We go back a year. My names Skye Simms." "Zoe Payne. Now are you competing or spectating." Skye smiled. "I will be watching Allana compete." Zoe nodded and turned to Allana. "So is she your friend?"

Allana sighed. "Zoe a word alone please." Zoe was confused. Skye gave a wave. "Go on. Ill wait here for ya." Allana took Zoe aside and explained the whole story. "And then we kinda…did something Allegra wouldn't be proud of…" Zoes eyes widened. "You didn't! Its not what im thinking of is it? Man you are so screwed if your sister finds out."

"Zoe you wont tell her right?" Allana asked worriedly. Zoe smiled. "Why would I. I hardly talk to your sister anyways. And if Psymon tries to Ill shove him out the window again." Allana thanked Zoe and went back to where Skye was. Zoe went to Psymons room and told him the story while repeating threats. Psymon smiled. "I promise to be a good boy Zoe! " He saluted as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do that ok?"

Skye and Allana then caught up on old times. They even went to their room and unpacked. None said anything about the day they went overboard but Allana was nervous. "So Skye did anyone find out our secreat?" Skye smiled. "No. Its safe with me. Im sure that was the best time you had as well. I wanted to apologize actually. I was not thinking clearly at day." Allana smiled. "Why apologize? It was the best night of my life."

Skye chuckled. "You would say at." Then the two made out in their room.

Elise was walking by Psymons room and overheard. (So Allana made a mistake eh? I know just the way to use this to my advantage. Im going to let the cat outta the bag.) Elise hurried to find Allegra. Allegra was going towards her room when she spotted Elise. "What do you want?" she said in a annoyed tone. "I don't have time for you."

Elise looked unphazed. "Well I was going to tell you something important but I guess your too busy to spare a moment even if it involves your sister.."

That caught Allegras attention. "Really. What do you know about her that I don't. You two arnt buddies."

Elise smirked. "I overheard Zoe and Psymon talking about something Allana and that girl you hate so much Skye I believe….They did something you would do best to pay attention to.."

Allegra was surprised. "Spare me your banter and get to the point. Whats so important you have to tell me? I cant fix your broken nail or anything." She said mockingly.

Elise scowled. "Funny. Ok ill tell you but you wont like what I have to say." Allegra rolled her eyes as Elise relayed what she had overheard.

Once she had finished Allegra became furious. "SHE DID WHAT!!!" Elise repeated it. "Im not lying. Allana told Zoe who told Psymon. Oh well…." Elise turned her back. (Now that went nicely. Perhaps now Allana will be banned or something and I can finally reclaim my glory.)

Allegra was fuming as she searched for her sister. (How dare she lie to me like that!)

(Allanas secreat is out…)


	8. Chapter 8

Allegra angrily searched the lodge. "Im gonna kill her I really am!" Viggo heard Allegra ranble and ran out of the room.

"What happened now Al? Was it Elise?" Allegra ignored him and went to the room Allana shared with Skye. Zoe watched her go in a hurry. "Psymon!" Psymon gave her a confused look. "I didn't breath a word Zoe! I said id be good and I ment it! Elise was rounding the corner and looked very smug about something. Shes kinda scary anyway!"

Zoe looked alert. "You don't think she….overheard. Damn it!" Zoe went to confront Elise. Psymon followed happily. He loved a good fight. "Your mad Zoe….MAD!"

Elise was heading out to challenge Mac. "Now with that outta the way I can focus more on what I came here to do!" Mac greeted her nonchalantly. "I hope you can take me! Im not holding back!" Elise chuckled. "You're a joke Frasier. I hope your girlfriend wont be disappointed if I whipe the mountain with you. Don't disappoint." Kaori looked horrified. "Makun wont lose!" They were on their way out when Zoe came stomping toward Elise with Psymon in tow.

"Ah Zoe. What do you want? Ive got a match to win so get outta my way." Zoe looked pissed. "You son of a Bitch do you realize what you just did! You shouldn't have told Allegra anything! And you coulda minded your own buiseness but you just had to ruin Allanas life!"

Elise played dumb. "Pardon Moi?" Zoe wasn't buying it. "You cant play dumb around me! You heard me and Psymon talking about Allana. Psymon caught you so its useless to pretend." Psymon grinned at Elise. "Zoes gonna go psycho on your butt!" Zoe rolled her eyes yet again. Elise smirked. "So what. There is nothing you can do about that. Allegras already going to go off on her sister and Im sure she will be punished heak even banned. And that would be a good riddance. If you'll excuse me I got a race to win…" She turned her back before Zoe could do anything.

"Bitch!" Zoe muttered. "I wonder how anyone can stand her. Psymon we need to find Allana and warn her before Allegra can chew her out." Psymon nodded and ran after Zoe who went to try and warn Allana before things got ugly.

Allegra kicked Allana and Skyes door in. "ALLANA!!!" Allana looked up. She and Skye were sitting on the bed. "Oh hey sis I didn't hear you come in…..?"

Allegra stomped inside. "Sister I thought we went over this! We even promised each other we wouldn't rush in the first time we met someone. You broke that promise didn't you!" Skye looked at her confused. "What is that I must ask and whut are ya sayin? Allana hasn't done anything wrong!"

Allana was tence. "You know something….." Allegra glared. "Elise told me the truth. You and Skye had sex didn't you! You lied to me!" She screamed. "This is not cool! I told you not to even think about such a filthy act! Especially with that dumb Aussie!"

Skye was angry. "So what? Allana wasn't the one who came onto me! It was me who started it! If you wanna blame sumone blme me. Your sister could have resisted but she went along! Besides its her life and Im getting sick of your controllen attitude!"

Allerga wasn't happy. "Such false accusations! Im looking out for her best interests is all. She is my sister after all and I don't want her to have another heartbreak. She had loved ones leave her after a so called one night stand. I didn't want you pulling that stunt either!"

Skye was kinda taken aback. "Im not like that Allegra. If I wanted to have fun with her and then abandon her wouldn't I have done so already? I came back didn't I? Im not like those others trust me."

Allana was ashamed. "I know I shouldn't have done it. I disgraced you Allegra but its true Skye never once did abandon me. We stayed in contact even after all that. By the way who told you my secreat?" She was kinda peeved. (Zoe betrayed me after all. I shouldn't have trusted her…)

Allerga smiled. "It was Elise. She overheard that you told Zoe and Psymon the truth. Im glad she did because now Im going to have to settle this."

Allana looked even more peeved. (So it wasn't Zoe thank goodness but Ill be sure to teach Elise the meaning of privacy. Thanks to that Bitch Im going to be forced to leave the circuit. I bet she did it on purpose just to try and get rid of me). "Allegra what are you going to do?"

Skye put a protective arm around her. "I cant let you hurt her Allegra. She means a lot to me and I wont abandon her. Why don't you understand!"

"Oh I understand….very clearly. You corrupted my sister that's what.!" Allegra smiled. "Ive decided. You and Allana may not see each other for a while."

Allana was upset. "But why? She didn't corrupt me. And besides you just hate her so your doing this for your own pleasure!" Skye sighed. "If it is your sisters wish then I will leave you…." Allana stopped her. "Don't go please!!!"

Allegra was hardened but seeing her sister upset was a weakness she had. She hated to make Allana upset cause shed feel gulty and then go easy. "Well…If you promise me the two of you wont do anything stupid I guess you can see each other. But Im going to have to keep a close eye on you."

Allana thanked her sister. "Alright." Skye embraced Allana. "We promise Al. Allana and I wont try anything without askin ya first." Zoe and Psymon got there but judging by the harsh voices they knew they were too late. "Damn it." Zoe cursed. Allegra nodded. "See that you do. And next time Allana think for once. You do have a brain…." She walked out. Zoe cornered her. "Allegra listen it wasn't as bad as you think. Elise twisted the whole mess outta proportion…" Allegra brushed them aside. "I already took care of it…"

Zoe saw her walk away. "Hey Allana did she do anything horrible to you?" Allana shook her head. "I was surprised really. She was about to not let us hang but we had to promise not to have sex again." Skye knew it would be hard to keep that promise but they both had to control themselves.

Zoe sighed. "That would be a wise thing. If you want we can make sure she isn't doublecrossing you. By we I ment me and Starks. It seems too easy. Maybe Allegra has a secreat agenda or something."

Allana thought. It had went rather way to conviently. Skye was nervous also. "Yeah I realized at. Thanks wed preciate at." Allana nodded. "That would be a smart thing to do. You never know." Zoe nodded and Psymon saluted. "You can count on us!" Allana smiled.

Allegra opened her MCOM and sent Elise a message telling her to call her. Elise picked up. "Wow Allegra didn't think youd actually want to talk about me. Why wanna be buddies now…hardly…" Allegra growled. "No but I need like a huge favor. You were very helpful to me and you owe me."

Elise was amused. "Asking me for a favor? That's a first. Im busy but I suppose…" "Its concerning Allana and Skye…." Allegra said. THAT caught her attention. "Interesting. You know Id do anything to get your sister in a jam."

"Don't think I didn't hear that. I care about Allana so don't try anthing funny! Listen…" She explained to her how she didn't trust them and asked Elise to keep a eye on them.

"Sure thing. Ill start after my run…" Smirking she hung up after Allegra thanked her. (All going according to plan.)

Allegra hung up. She didn't like to have to treat her sister like this but she had broken her trust many times she began to doubt if Allana would be honest with her again. (Forgive me Allana but I have to do this for your own good…) She sighed as she went outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Elise shut her MCOM. She had to admit Allegras proposal seemed a bit odd. However she had to give it some thought. (So Allegra doesn't trust her sister why doesn't she watch her herself. We are in a circuit after all…but im assuming she has her reasons. She may be unable to monitor Allana at times. Lets see how this plays out.) Smiling she left the slope.

Mac and Kaori left as well. "Why was the race postponed.?" Kaori asked. Mac sighed. "Atomicas having some problems with his camera systems and apparently the organizers need more prep time." Kaori listened intently. "That makes sence. I wish they would hurry." Mac agreed. "This circuit is moving along mad slow…"

Allegra walked back inside. "Hey Griff? Griff looked up from the TV. "Whats up Allegra?"

Allegra walked over to him. "Have you seen where Viggo ran off too?" Griff shrugged, "Not really last I saw him he was waxing his board and getting his gear ready ." Allegra thanked him and just then Viggo walked in. "Oh hey Al! Havent seen you around lately. I just had a errand to run for Nate. His truck was on the fritz so….." Viggo rambled on,

Allegra yelled. "VIGGO!!!" Viggo paused. "Geez Allegra. Anyway whats up with you and your sister. Did you finally find out if she was lying to you or not. You had told me you believed her to be keeping secreats after all." Allegra really didn't want to explain the whole incident again but for the sake of Viggo and his oblivious mind she told him everything. "So Allana was hiding the fact that she had a girlfriend and all…." Viggo scratched his head. "That's kinda interesting actually."

Zoe scoffed. "Viggo are you thinking unclean thoughts you naughty boy?" Viggo shook his head. "Of course not Zoe. Its just I thought Allana seemed like a great person and was always honest." Zoe s expression changed. "Oh I see. Allanas a great kid, She just seems a bit uneasy and nervous to me. Shes always trying to get Allegra to notice her talents." Viggo didn't follow. "What you mean Zoe?"

Psymon was casually walking around the lodge with a water gun and squirting the other riders. "Zoe Im bored!!! Can I sprey them?" Zoe laughed. "Sure go ahead." Psymon got Griff, Moby, and Nate with the water gun. The three got angry and chased him. Psymon ran away taunting them. "Cmon slowpokes. Catch me if you can!!!!" Allana walked out of the room with Skye. Noticing Psymon Allana casually kneed him out. "That was cruel Allana…." He fell to his knees as the 3 finally dragged him away. "Thanks Mate." Moby said. "E was quite a nnoyence." Allana smiled. " Ive gotten used to it. He just needs disipline once in a while and Zoes talking to Viggo and my sis over there." Moby smiled. "You and Zoe are good chums. Ive know her for many years and to e honest shes really nice if ya stay on er good side." Moby told her as he noticed Zoe glance and smile at him. He smiled back.

"Well Allana what are they talking bout?" Skye asked as Zoe went over to Moby as they shared a small kiss. Griff gagged. Nate said nothing . Allana shrugged. "Im not sure really but its clearly not our consern." Skye agreed. Moby and Zoe broke the kiss. "See ya tonight?" Zoe asked him. Moby smiled. "Ill be er luv." Elise walked by Skye and Allana without saying a word. Allegra nodded to Elise who gave a small wave. Nate saw out of the corner of his eye. "Didn't know Allegra and Elise were friends at all. They bicker constantly on the circuit." Griff found it a bit strange. "Yeah Nate that is weird." Nate didn't wanna ask. Instead he dragged Psymon with Griff following.

Zoe got serious. "Allegra I really don't think you should be hard on your sister. I noticed you pick on her friend a lot and have a tendency to blow up on her."

Allegra was taken aback. "Zoe you know this is still something I have to get used to. This is the first time in 5 years we have the chance to get our lives back. Im not perfect and at times this doesn't even seem real but I know it is…." She sighed. Zoe listened. "I know I know. " Then her MCOM beeped . She sighed and went off to answer it. Viggo turned to Allegra. "If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me ok?" Allegra looked at him strangely. "Sure Sure."

Allana went over to them. "Allegra did you hear they cancelled the next event." Allegra nodded. "Got a MCOM message. And how are you doing?"

"Great." Allana replied. "If ya askin me Im doing jut fine." Skye said dryly. Allegra ignored Skyes comment. Zoe wasn't happy. She was cursing and complaining. "This suxs. Stupid Atomica broke his cameras!"

Skye stared. "Zoes kinda scary." Allana sighed. "Not scary but when she gets mad its best to leave her alone." She remembered how Zoe had thrown Psymon out the lodge window earlier the other day. Skye got a feeling. "Of course. Dunt wanna get on er bad side." Allegra watched Viggo take his gear and examin it. "These babies are in great shape." Viggo commented approvingly.

"I can see that." Allergra said with little enthusiasm. "Good for you Viggo." Allana said boredly. "Well now at we have a free night how bout we go into the city?' Skye suggested,

Allana grinned. "Zoe said we would. Allegra would you like to come?" Zoe paused in her ranting. "oh yeah, Well go seeing as we now have a free night." Viggo waved. "I cant. I have something to do." Allegra waved him off. "Your no fun Vig."

Viggo noticed her disappointment. "You really want me to go with you….Well…" He thought. "I guess so."

Allegra looked happier. "Thank you Vig. And yes of course I want to come with you. Wouldn't miss a good shopping trip. There may be a bunch of cute Boys there." Allana sighed. "Yeah im sure." Viggo heard Allegra. He was kinda a bit down. But he nodded. "Im sure there is Al…"

Skye smiled. "Great. We head into the city tonight then." Allana agreed, "This is going to be a lot of fun eh Allegra?'

"You bet." She gave Elise a quick dial. "The City…sure Ill be their. Just let me get ready first." Elise replied after she heared from Allegra. Allegra thanked her an hung up. Mac and Kaori were already in the city taking a look at all the sites. It was just what they needed after a long day of competing.

Allegra watched Skye and Allana go off to get ready for the night. She hoped she could trust Allana without having Elise tell her any news. She went upstairs to get ready as well. (This is going to be a very interesting night I think..)


	10. Chapter 10

Elise finished getting ready and joined Allegra. "So all you want me to do is make sure they don't do anything right?" Allegra nodded. "I cant exactly keep a eye on them while im walking around the city."

"With Viggo…aww how sweet." Elise said as Allegra blushed a bit. "No we are not going on a date Elise. Just remember the plan." "Riigght." Elise winked at her as she went to pursue Skye and Allana.

Allegra cursed. Then she strapped on her board with Zoe , Viggo, Allana, Skye, and Elise. Then the group snowboarded into MetroCity. "Wow its pretty." Allana commented. Zoe agreed. "Just wait until we race here. Its gonna be sick." Viggo stared. "They actually turned this place into a race course?" Zoe nodded. "If you look over there you can see the track layout." Viggo looked to where Zoe had pointed to. "Wow that does look like fun."

"But is it safe?" Allana asked. Allegra chuckled. "Of course it is. All you have to be careful of is leaping over the buildings without getting too banged up." Skye looked at her weirdly. "Looks kinda dangerous to me Mate." Zoe grinned. "My kind of course. Ok lets go explore the city guys." The group split up into the city. Allegra went with Viggo and Zoe while Skye and Allana took off in a different direction. Elise followed stealthily making sure to keep a good distance away. (This is going to be very interesting if I can catch them being out of line.)

The 3 made their way around the city. "So tell me Viggo when I mentioned other boys why did you look all glum for? Cmon it's a night out right…" Viggo stared. "Oh that I was just thinking of something is all. I mean we did come out to have fun after all." Zoe smirked "Or is it something more Vig? Youre crushing on Al huh?" Allegra went a bit pink. Viggo was a bit embarrassed. "No Zoe I am not crushing on Al. I just worry that shed run inro a few creeps. This city does get dangerous after all…" Zoe nodded. "Aww that's sweet of you Viggo to be so conserned for Allegra." Allegra scoffed. "I can take care of myself thank you for offering tho." Viggo shrugged. "Hey where did Elise go off to?" Zoe shrugged. "You know Elise always vying for the male attention and all. She went to the bar possibly." Allegra played it off. "What else would she be doing…knowing her shes out having a good time." Viggo nodded again. "So what should we do now that were here?"

Allegra smiled. "Go shopping and check out the guys of course!" Zoe rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of going to that club down the street." Viggo looked at her. "Slight problem me and Allegra are underage." Allegra nodded. "Sorry." Zoe smaked her forhead. "Oh yeah. Then the two of you can chill then." Both Viggo and Allegra stared at each other as Zoe headed off to the club. "So um Vig what do you want to do?" Viggo looked at her. "I was gonna ask you actually." "I have no clue…" They sat at the table they had found at a café and didn't say a word. (Great why did Zoe leave me alone with the idiot.) Yet Allegras heart was pounding…

Skye and /Allana navigated through the crowded city looking inside the various shops. Skye had insisted on taking her out to shop. "Skye this isn't what I had in mind. Im not a big fan of clothes shopping. I wanted to check out the music shops." Skye looked up from the rack of cloths she was browsing. "Sorry but I love to shop for clothes. Here this would suit ya." She handed Allana a outfit . It was a cute pair of jeans with a dragon tank top. "Um thanks for that thought but its fine….Skye??" Before Allana could protest Skye dragged her into the dressing room and changed her. "It looks astonishing on ys." Allana looked in the mirror. "Hey its kinda sweet. Ill take it then." Elise entered the store and browsed . She saw Skye and Allana come out of the fitting room smiling and laughing. She saw the new cloths Skye was bying. It was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Elise sighed then searched for a outfit for herself. The place did have a neat assortment. She got distracted by the cloths she missed her two targets walk out with a huge package of new cloths.

Finally Viggo broke the silence. "Thought of anything yet." "Nope.." Allegra said. It had been a matter of 20 minuits. "We should take a walk then." Viggo suggested. Allegra nodded. "Yeah sitting here is totally boring." They got up from the table and walked together . Zoe had made it to the club and was break dancing on the floor having a wicked time. Elise realized the two had left. Cursing she payed for her outfits and raced to find them. (Elise you idiot.)

Meanwhile in the back ally two men roughly slammed a teenager. "Hey if you value your life give us your cash!!!" One man said. "Like hell I will…."The teen said as she tried to resist. The second guy kicked her in the stomach and aimed a gun squarely at her head. "Cough it up!!!" Terrified the teen stopped struggling and went to hand the guy her wallet. Elise just happened to come across this. (Great another distraction…)

Skye and Allana walked past the ally. "Maybe we are lost Skye." Skye looked around. "How did we manage that…Ill call Allegra…" She began to dial frantically. Elise went over to the thugs. "Hey that isn't nice to pick on young girls." The first man looked up. "Well if it isn't Elise Riggs. I bet you have a lot of cash on you…" He motioned to his partner. He nodded and let the other girl go. "Heh SSX riders are loaded." Elise frowned. "See if you can take it then." The younger guy aimed the gun at Elise as the other girl fled. Skye saw the girl. "Hey we need help were kinda lost…" The girl paused. "Please call the cops! There are two robbers who attacked Elise. They are armed…" Allana had dialed the number and was talking to Allegra.

"How the hell did you get lost!!!" Allegra shouted. "Al relax. They just strayed the path." Allana told here "We musta taken a wrong turn." Viggo sighed. "They are a few miles close to us. Were coming…" Allegra relayed Viggos message. "Don't move were on our way…"

Allana understood. Skye grabbed her. "Its Elise. Shes being attacked by thieves. At girl told me." Allana suddenly ran towards the ally. "ALLANA WAIT!!!" Skye shouted frantically.

The man laughed. "I got a gun missy." His partner grabbed Elise who screamed. "I got her now we get the cash…." Allana jumped him and tackled him into the ground. "You scum praying on women. You should have gotten a decent job." Elise broke free and stated. "Allana what the hell are you doing? Skye should call the police. You should call the police…" The other guy with the gun was taken aback. "You wuss cant you fight back?" "Shes really strong boss…" Allana kicked the guy in the shin. "Elise your right call the cops." Elise dialed out. Allegra and Viggo caught up to Skye. "Wheres Allana ?' Allegra asked frantically as Skye explained where she had gone. Allegra didn't wait for Viggo and ran towards the ally.

"Grr….Ill take care of this….." The other guy shot his gun at Allana. Allana dodged most of the shots. "The hell?' The guy shot again. Allegra had made it to the Ally. "Sis !!!" Elise had called the cops. "You idiots get outta here!!!" "But Allana is in trouble…" Skye punched the gunman. "Bitch!!!" He shot at Skye now.

Skye was shot a bit but the bullet only grazed her leg. "Skye!!!" Allana ran at the gunman. "Allana get outta there!" Allegra shouted.

The gunman smrked. "You wanna die that badly here!!!" Before Allana could get to Skye he shot…..

Viggo dived in front of Allana but….

It all happened in slow motion to Allegra. The bullets struck Allana in the chest and she fell backwards, The wounds weren't enough to kill her but she was gasping as blood flowed.

"ALLANA!!!" Allegra screamed and went over to her sister. "Please be ok please…" Zoe arrived. "I called the ambulence…oh god no..Allanas been hit!!!!"

The cops showed up and cuffed the robbers. "Your sister needs to get to the hospital now!" Viggo said.

Allegra was sobbing and screaming. Viggo comforted her. Allana looked at her with a blurry gaze and spoke softly. "Heh…guess I really messed up this time huh…"

"Don't talk…." Allegra said as the medics gave Allana life support and took her into the ambulance , "Im going with her…" Allegra said. Skye wanted to go also. Zoe went to tell the other riders the tragic news.

Griff got Zoes message. "Oh no!!!! Allana!!!" Moby looked conserned. "Whats appened?" Nate heard Griffs urgent tone. "Allanas been hurt or something?"

Griff teared up "Shes been shot in Metro City by a gunman….the wounds are life threatening…" Nate bowed his head as Moby looked worried. "Those creeps. I ope Allegra presses charges." Nate agreed. "She will no doubt about it. Allanas her sister and this is just aweful. This means shes down."

"Meaning she wont be competing…" Griff said understandingly."

Mac comforted Kaori. "Its going to be alright Kaori. Allana will pull through this. Shes really tough…." Kaori continued to cry as Mac hugged her. She had nothing to say…

Elise whispered something to Allegra. It was words of encouragement and regret. "Thanks Elise glad to see you care.." Elise looked grim. As much as she disliked Allana she shouldn't have had to get involved. She got hurt trying to save her . (But why did she bother anyway? I didn't deserve her kindness…) She hung her head.

Allegra held onto Allana sobbing. "I cant loose you sister…." She stayed by Allanas side the whole ride.


	11. Chapter 11

The trip to the hospital was silent. "I am so sorry Allegra. I wasn't able to stop her from trying to save Elise. She just used her instinct to protect." Allegra sat silently as she watched the medics use that life support to keep her sister conscious. Allana had closed her eyes. She wasn't dead just weak from hr wound as the medics applied pressure to stop the bleeding and bandaged the injuries.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. A simple night on the town almost took my sisters life. I didn't know there were thugs out there." Allegra said in a low tone. Skye looked morbid. "We were at the wrong place at the wrong time Mate. It happens at way a lot. Citys can be dangerous. I warned Allana not to go but she didn't isten."

"As usual…stubborn as ever." Allegra said. "She always did do stupid thing. Like one time she tried to make something out of clay and ended up starting a small fire." Skye looked surprised. " Why was she trying to melt it?" Allegra nodded. "Gotta admit that was kinda funny." She chuckled a little. They reached the hospital. The medics rushed Allana to the ER. Skye and Allegra filled out the paperwork and waited in the waiting room. The other riders texted and called many times to find out any news on Allanas status. " I don know…" Allegra said. Skye waited worridly. "I hope the news will be good. Those bullets pierced her very deeply."

Allegra sighed. "Well I saw she was trying to shield you from getting shot. And Viggo being the idiot he was put his own life on the line to save her. It coulda ended up badly either way." Skye understood. "Yes I understand." Allegra looked at the floor. The medics were busy taking the bullets out of Allana and performing the operation. Allana was knocked out of course. After a few hours the receptionist called Allegra and Skye inside.

"Hows she doing?' Allegra asked worriedly. The receptionist sighed. "Your sisters fine Miss Sauvegess however the bullets almost reached her heart. You were lucky you got her here when you did." Allegra breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief.'" "But how bad are the internals." Skye asked.

"Luckily her insides weren't ruptured too badly. However she was experiencing internal bleeding so we had to perform a emergency operation. Shes been asking about you two. Ill give you a few minuits." "Thank you….' Allegra said as she led the two to Allanas hospital bed.

Allana was strapped to the life support system and was bandage. "Oh hey…" She said weakly." Allegra smiled. "How you feeling sis?" "A bit weak but it wasn't enough to stop me. I was told Ill be here for a few weeks meaning Im going to be missing the tourney sadly." She paused to breath. "I hate being hooked to this dumb thing. But its only until they finish." Skye went over to her and took her hand. "Im just glad you survived luv…." Allana gripped her hand. "Ill make it through this Skye." They kissed. This time Allegra didn't really care much.

"Yeah. Doctors said youd be here for a bit. Were going to have to get a replacement rider for you." Allegra said. "Why not have Skye do it?" Allana said . Skye was shocked. "You ont me to take yur place Allana? It would be nice if that could be true."

Allegra smiled. "No that's a great idea sis. Skye takes your place for a while." Skye beamed. "I shall do my best then. For yur sake Allana."

Allana cracked a weak smile. "I know you can do it," At that point the doctors came in and told them they would have to leave. "Fine. Well come visit…." Allegra told Allana. Allana nodded. " Thank you. Its no fun being alone here."

Skye sighed. "You are never alone Allana. We are all here for you and are thinking of you." Allana sighed. "I know. And again I thank you…." She felt tired again.

The Medics drove them back to the lodge. "Allanas fine. Shes making a full recovery." Skye reported.

Zoe was in a better mood now. "That's great. But unfortunately shes off the roster." Nate nodded.

"We have a replacement." Allegra said. Skye smiled. "I will be taking Allanas place during her recovery time."

Elise looked at her. "Your nothing much but yeah Ill give you a fair chance." Skye ignored. "Welcolm.' Griff said and shook Skyes hand. "Heard all about you. The famous Australian wonder." Skye beamed a bit.

Viggo nodded. "Now that we figured that out we should head to SnowJam for the race. Cant let Mac hog all the glory."

Mac made a face. "I dare you to kick me outta my Mountain." Allegra rolled her eyes at Mac. "Ill make sure Im the one who takes your position. Lets do this!!!!"

The riders headed to SnowJam. Except for Elise who went to the garage and borrowed Nates car. "So going to visit Allana Elise?" Nate asked. Elise nodded. "I owe her for saving my life."

"The great Elise caring about Allana all of a sudden….that's a first." Nate stated.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Im only doing this so I wont feel bad afterwards." Elise drove off with a wave.

"Yeah sure sure." Nate muttered as he knew deep down inside she was doing this to be nice. He joined the others at the starting Gate. Elise drove into the city and to the Hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

(I shall be skipping ahead to the final heat of the SnowJam race here. )

It was the fnal heat. The top 6 were of course Mac then Skye, Zoe , Nate, Griff, and Allegra. Viggo watched from the sidelines. "Get him Al!!" Kaori was jumping around. "You are number 1 Ma-Kun. Go for Gold."

The start buzzer went off. Mac took a huge lead by performing a signature trick. Allegra was next to Nate who backflipped over her. "Showoff…." Allegra boosted her speed. Griff and Zoe were exchanging harsh words and blows.

"Hey Old Lady cant you keep up?" Zoe growled. "Say it again I dare you you punk!!!!" Griff smirked. "Old Lady!!!" This prompted Zoe to chase after him. The two got distracted by everyone passing them but Zoe broke away from Griff. "Never mind. I don't wanna end up getting first in the back of the line…" She left Griff in her dust. "Hey Zoe…" He coughed. "Wait up!!" He sped after her. Skye had discovered one of the shortcuts and was gaining on Mac. Mac saw her coming and did another trick off the jump leading into the forest area. "Hey Skye how slow can you get???" Skye smirked and took another shortcut. "Very funny Mate!!!" She had a huge lead again after taking another shortcut. After all she was a natural born competitor who loved the thill of a good competition. Nate had caught up to Mac and passed him. Allegra was next to Zoe. The two were competing heavily for the 2nd position. Griff was sadly way behind the rest. The crowed went wild. The race was getting intence. And they saw that Allans replacement lived up to her reputation and was going to prove doubters wrong.

Elise pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She cut the headlights and walked inside. "May I visit Allana please." The receptionist looked at the time. "Im sorry but visiting hours are over Miss Riggs." Elise had a mild look of surprise. "Pardon me but I don't see a sign anywhere that says what hours they are now do I?" The receptionist cringed. Elise had a notorious reputation of doing anything to get what she wanted. "Of course I could make some exception…."

"Thank you…" Elise said a bit sarcastically and went to Allanas room and placed some flowers near her bedside. Allana snapped her eyes open. "Elise shouldn't you be at the race? You never would miss a opportunity to impress everyone." Allana was kinda surprised. Elise was the person she least expected to be visiting her.

"Its more important if I come see you . I wanted to just say thank you for doing that back there. But I don't understand….I was so cold to you and yet you almost died because of me…are you that foolish." Allana sighed. "Listen I don't care if you hate me and no matter how much I loath you. I care about all of my teammmates and friends. I just did what I felt was right. You don't have to be thanking me so casually."

Elise was shocked. "Even after all that…you are something else kid." She cracked a brief smile. "I hope when you recover we could settle our differences with a friendly race or something." Allana just nodded. "Im going to be out for a bit. Maybe until you reach the final Peak. I still am rather ashamed of myself. I caused Allegra yet more pain."

"What about?" So Allana explained her story to her. "I abandoned her for 5 years and now I have worried her. Shes my sister after all and look at me…I ended up in this stupid hospital and its not my cup of tea."

Elise chuckled. "I can understand. Listen…"She looked serious. "Allegra asked me to check up on you."

"She did? Is that why you came…" Allana asked. Elise sighed. "She doesn't really trust you with Skye. Earlier last week she asked me to spy on you just incase you went overboard again. I know I really shouldn't be telling you this…"

Allana waved her off. "I kinda knew already. \Zoe and Psymon agreed to help me. She is just so overprotective of my well being and all." Elise said nothing and stood up. "Well I better go catch the last few minuits of that race." Allana watched her. "Wait Elise…." Elise turned back. "Yeah."

."Tell Allegra im sorry….Sorry to have acted so foolish." Elise nodded. "Ill be sure to…" With that she headed out again.

The race was about over. Surprisingly Skye took the Gold. Mac had lost to Nate who had taken Silver. Griff was of course in last place and Allegra and Zoe were still vying for 4th and 5th. Mac had taken the Bronze halfheartedly but he shook Skyes hand. "Good race mate." Mac saw Kaori hug him. "Nicely done. Its better then nothing Makun." Eventually Allegra came in 4th and Zoe cursed as she ended up in 5th place. Griff sulked and was ridiculed by Zoe.

Elise arrived as the riders were walking off. "Hey Allegra!" Allegra saw Elise. " That's a first we missed you at the race…" She had a hint of disdain. She still had a dislike of Elise.

"I was visiting Allana. I owed her. " She ignore Allegras tone and relayed Allanas message. "She apologizes."

Allegra softened. "She worries too much. But my sister always had a low self confidence issue…." She sighed. "I understand her, She always never left my side when we were kids."

Elise just headed off to find Nate. "Shes a good kid tho…" Allegra heard her say under her breath and smiled. (Elise likes my sister after all…)

Allana was told that in a few days she would be allowed to leave the hospital. She was in higher spirits after all she hated hospitals they were so boring.

(Id rather be boarding then being in a lame place…) She though. ( I cant wait to see everyone again…)


	13. Chapter 13

The competition was getting intence. Just weeks after Skyes victory over Mac in SnowJam Skye was quickly becoming a fan favorite. Allegra had won and lost some competitions herself. She eagerly awaited Allanas release from the hospital.

"Al you've been pacing back and forth for a long time." Viggo said as he watch Allegra pace for the 5th time in a few hours.

"Im just nervous. I don't want her being unable to walk or anything. Seeing her hooked up to that machine was scary. I hope she doesn't have to suffer for the rest of her life." Allegra replied. Viggo just sighed and went back to watching her pace.

Zoe had been keeping in touch with Allana almost everyday. She was eager to hear that her best friend was alright. Their friendship had grown stronger sience they first met in the early weeks of the tourney.

"Zoechan…." Kaori had asked for the almost hundreth time. "Allanachan going to come back ok?" Zoe growled. "Stop asking me that….I already told you Kaori of course shes coming back . Im not going to act like a broken record." Kaori looked at her. "I didn't mean to anger you Zoechan. I know you just concerned like me" Zoe smiled. "Kaori you never make me angry. You don't have it in you." Kaori looked at Mac. Mac agreed. "I have noticed you are one of the few people who doesn't have a temper or evil thought in your head. Psymon however…." He could hear Psymon chucking evily to himself. "I don't even want to know what hes thinking." Kaori cringed. "He scares me Mackun." Mac knew and he smiled at her. "If he hurts you again you know what Im going to do right?" "Right" Kaori agreed.

Elise sat on the couch with Nate. "Well things have gotten a bit out of hand around here. Psymons about to loose it and Allana got sent to the hospital. Not to mention Mac got upstaged by that newbie." Elise said. Nate stared. "Its just a normal day here on the Big Mountain." Elise chuckled. "Sarcasm huh?" Nate looked serious tho. "Anyway as you have heard the next Peak will be against me. Starting in a few weeks I take the Peak." Elise smirked. "Don't get so wrapped up in it. I know many ways to take you down a notch." Nate smiled. "Youre going to have to prove it to me Elise." Elise nodded. "May the best man or woman win then."

Griff was just bored. "Why did they have to give us a break? Theres nothing to do here!!" He whined. Zoe gave him a weird look. "Your seriously bored…too bad. Im not going to entertain you." Griff stuck out his tongue at her. "Why you…." Zoe went over to Griff. Griff began to cringe. "Don't hurt me Zoe." Zoe smiled and just flicked him hard on his head. "Ouch that hurt…." Griff said. "Well you deserved that kiddo."

Skye watched Allegra pace and wasn't too entertained like Viggo was. She was doing exercises on the lodge floor. Zoe stared. "Are you serious Skye? That's a wooden floor." Skye looked at her. "Dunt worry me Mate. I do this all the time at home." Zoe watched in facination.

After sometime the lodge door opened. Allegra stopped pacing. "I think my sister is here." Viggo went over to the door. "Yeah…someones getting out of a car…."

Allegra ran outside. It was Allana getting out. A medic had driven her back. Allana had some bandages over her wounds and seemed to be in high spirits. The lifesupport was off but she was having a bit of trouble walking . Allegra supported her sister . "I am so glad to see you. I was worried after that you would loose feeling or be stuck on life support even wheelchair bound."

"Worrying as usual Sis but im good. Only problem is walking can be a bit hard due to the brief shooting pains in my sides. I wont be back on the slopes for a few weeks they said. I cant do anything strenuous either. For now I was instructed to take it easy." Allana said.

Allegra ageed. "Yeah that is the best way to recover your mobility and strength." She led her inside where the others greeted her.

"Allana!!!" Skye ran over to her and smiled. "I did it!!!! I got the Gold medal on the SnowJam course. I made you proud."

Allana smiled. "Well done Skye. I knew you would live up to my expectations." She embraced her.

"I made you look good out there. Everyone know me as a support rider filling in for you. Maybe you should take the medal. After all it rightfully belongs to ya."

Allana shook her head. "No keep it. You won it not me." Skye tried to protest but Allana cut her off with a kiss. Zoe covered Griffs eyes. "Zoe im blind!!!" "Heh its for your own good kid."

Skye gave up even offering. Allegra laughed. "You never change do you Allana. Even if you were in a hospital." Allana agreed. "Nope. I am in all my way Allana Sauvegess."

Allegra nodded. "My one and only sister…."


	14. Chapter 14

Allana looked at Allegra. "Yup. I am your one and only sister. Besides sometimes what would you do without me?" Allana asked playfully.

Allegra thought for a moment. "Hmmm…I really couldn't say Allana. To be honest I would be so lost."

Viggo chuckled. "She keeps you on a short leash eh Al?" Allegra blushed a bit. "No way!! I am older then her and she never would keep me in a bind. More like she has gotten me out of trouble many times…."

Zoe listened. "Well that just goes to show you Allana really does care about those she holds dear. Speaking of that what is the deal with her and Skye? They act like they are lovers or something. Sure Allana told me that they are but I am entirely confused." Griff could see again. "And what does that mean Zoe? Lovers..but they are two girls…"

Allegra sighed. "Griff its way over your head."

Griff had a confused look. "Over my head….Hey Im 13 years old you know. " Elise looked at him. "You said you were 12." Griff stared at her. "I did have a birthday recently Elise. Im much younger then you are." Elise looked annoyed. "Im like 26. That really isn't that old Simmons."

"Still old…" Griff said. Zoe laughed. "Think about it Elise you are the oldest rider here. Allana is the middle one and Griffys the youngest." Allegra agreed. "So that makes you old." Elise growled. "Whatever…."

Psymon came out of his room. "So Allanas home!!!! Wicked!!! Did I tell you that it hurt when you kneed me????" Allana looked at him weirdly. "No you never did and besides you were going to threaten Kaori with a knife. I was only doing what instinct I was feeling which was to hurt you."

Psymon blinked. "Well it didn't hurt!!!"

Allana sighed. "But you just told me it did. Can you make up your mind…?

Psymon chuckled. "my mind has left me!!!! Im insane!!! INSANE !!!! I tell ya that was fun can you do that again??"

"I cant believe this guy!!!!" Allana said annoyed as she obliged. Zoe shook her head. "No one said Psymon was a normal guy. Ive knoen him like forever and he isn't the brightest tool in the shed…"

Allegra and Viggo agreed. "Figures." Allegra said. Viggo didn't have anything to say really. Nate had been called to Peak 2 and Moby had gone to sleep in his room. Sience the competition was moving along slowely none of the rides bothered to train and spent their days thinking of the best race routes and tricks.

Kaori looked at Mac. "You should try to defend your title. Skye is going to race you tomorrow and she good from what I seen." Mac wasn't phazed. "She may be good but she hasn't familiarized herself with the backcountry and Ive studied it carefully."

"Then all is good." Kaori said. Mac agreed. "Yeah all is good. Eh Allana how long are you going to be resting? I would love to race you…"

Allana smiled. "You are the second person to ask me that. As I told you in a few weeks I shall be in condition to rejoin. " Mac was curious. "Who asked you first?"

"Elise" Allana said. "Oh ok.." Mac stated.

Allegra watched her sister having a good time talking and having fun with the others. "Allana really has changed sience we first met."

Viggo looked at her. "You mean Allana was different at one point then?" Allegra nodded. "She would never leave my side and refuse to talk to anyone."

Skye overheared. "So she was a shy un. Couldunt tell from looking at er now…."

Allegra sighed. "Do you always have to state the obvious dummy?"

Skye shrugged. "Hey I was only statin my pinon…"

"There you go with that aweful accent again.." Allegra said.

Viggo looked at the two. "Please don't start again you two. Allana doesn't need any drama after getting out of the hospital." Allana walked over.

Allegra had to hand it to Viggo. He didn't look like It but he had a reasonable voice. "Fine.." The two backed off as Allana thanked him. Although Allana could see from thier facial expressions they were still itching for a fight. Allegra smiled at Viggo. "That was nice of you. Yeah Allana wouldnt want any more drama."

Viggo smiled back. "Just call me the peace maker."

The two sisters chuckled. Skye looked at Allana. "So....you really have grown up."

Allana stared. "Yeah maybe a little. Im just trying to pick up the pieces of me and Allegras lives that we gotta still take care of."

"I see..." Skye nodded as the two smiled at each other prompting Allegra to make gagging noises. Viggo shrugged. "Still not used to it Al?"

Allegra shrugged. "Trust me Viggo I will never be used to it."


	15. Chapter 15

Viggo understood what was going on in her mind. Her rival was having a interest in her sister and it didn't sit too well with her.

Elise went outside to think over everything that had happened. When she first met Allana and heard of her achievements she was actually jealous. That level of talent was rare for a beginner. As Allana broke the various records her jealousy reached the boiling point.

(I wanted nothing to do with her. I mean she was just a rookie and there was no way I would lose to her. I greatly misjudged her. I though she was the same as Allegra with her mean attitude and tomboyish ways. But after that night in Metro City I began to see Allana in a different light.)

She didn't understand why she felt like this. She usually worried about her looks and attention. No one could even touch her. The circuit was her domain.

Yet Allana was not just another pretty face. She had a lot of good traits and wasn't so easy to push around. Elise had realized this.

(She is indeed someone I would want to get to know. But its so hard for me to accept her outing me.) Elise didn't know what to do about this sudden dilemma.

Allana and Skye went into the main room of the lodge and talked for a bit. "Still hurting you that injury?" Skye asked.

Allana sighed. "A lot. And I miss the slopes. I wish I could go boarding again sience I was in the middle of perfecting my trick." Skye looked interested. "You were creating a new trick….what about?"

"Well I was experimenting with many combinations. I tried perfecting Zoes and Allegras tricks and turning them into my own unique trick but I ran into a lot of problems. "

Skye smiled. "You seem to have a lot on your mind. I would say try making a trick that best portrays yur personality."

"And how do you do that?" Allana said.

Zoe walked over. "Just think hard about what moves comes naturally to you. And practice a lot." Allana listened. "But over thinking isn't really good."

Zoe scratched her head. Viggo looked at Allegra. "Your sisters thinking of creating a new trick for herself. I don't think she should be doing that yet." Allegra walked over. "Well your experiment can wait until you are healed."

"But sis the Superpipe events in a week. I wont be able to put in any training time if I just laze around…" Allana protested.

" No. If you do anything foolish then you'll hurt yourself. I know your eager to return to the circuit but can you imagine what might happen if you rush in too fast?" Allegra interjected.

Viggo agreed. "Allana you would put too much strain on your wounds. They might open up again causing a even bigger threat on your life."

"Wait what if she trained for a short period of time a day?" Griff asked. "That would be no harm right…"

Allana pleaded with Allegra.

"Well I suppose that wouldn't hurt. Zoe will you make sure to ,monitor her?" Allegra said a bit annoyed.

Zoe agreed. "Ill make sure she doesn't exceed a hour out there."

Allanas training began on the SupePipe. She was instructed not to do anything extreame. Sure she had protested and begged but the response was the same: you would get hurt…

Skye watched from time to time. Often she would show Allana some of her tricks and Allana would duplicate the trick with ease.

Zoe was impressed. "Allana no wonder you are unbeatable. You're a natural at this!"

Allana beamed. "Ththank you….Ok I got it now!"

"Got what? Your signature move?" Zoe asked as Allana sped off the pipe and into the air. She then took the board out from under her feet.

"What are you doing!!! Allegra will kill you if I let you get hurt!" Zoe said. "You are supposed to keep the board strapped to your feet not do that!"

"Relax. This is the first step." Allana said as she stood on the tip of her board and tossed it under her and she did a series of backflips. After that she transitioned into Allegras Carpo but only she juggeled the board.

"Wow…." Zoe was impressed. Allana stopped juggling the board and then went into a handstand to finish the decent but not before transitioning into a board kick into the air. The trick ended with her catching the board and landing perfectly.

"Well what do you think…have I got it in me…" Allana smiled. Zoe was stunned. "Steller. May I ask what you called that?"

"I call it the Flying DareDevil with a Carpo…or just DareDevil if you want to simplify it." Allana had though about it at that moment.

"I enjoyed it and yes you have got it." Zoe said as they returned to the lodge. Zoe showed everyone the video as she recorded the session.

"Awesome!!!" Allegra said. "Now that trick is something a pro woulda came up with but you gave me a heart attack."

"Eh sorry…' Allana said. Skye congratulated her . "That's going to score you major oints."

Elise watched. She was dully impressed.

Allana couldn't wait to show off her move at the SuperPipe on peak 2 or 3. She had missed much of Peak ones events.


	16. Chapter 16

Allana practiced her trick diligently under the watchful eye of Zoe. The SuperPipe event was set to begin during midday on the mountain. Almost everyone else was practicing there was hardly ever a moment where any of the riders were free.

"Lookin good." Zoe complemented. "Keep that up and you'll be destined for greatness." Allana blushed a bit. She was still kinda shy whenever she got a compliment.

"Anyway.." Elise looked at Allana. "Are you seriously ready to compete again?" Zoe looked at Elise like she was crazy. "That's unlike you to be so nice."

Elise frowned. "I was just conserned. Allana helped me out a lot and in return I promised to help her. Of course I don't do that for anybody. "

Zoe sighed. "That's enough training Allana."

Allana strapped her board and nodded. "I say I have a good chance of aceing this."

They returned to the lodge. The rest of the riders were running around waxing their equipment or testing their boards durability.

Skye greeted them. "Sorry for the hussle and bussle but the circuit is et to resume. Seeing as your back I will not be partaking in the events."

"Why?" Allana asked.

"She was just replacing you while you recuperated." Mac answered for her as her was helping Kaori with her board. "Tho everyone liked her it would be acceptable if you made your long overdue appearance."

Kaori smiled. "They will be glad to see you Allanachan. Skyechan is good but you have the better skill…"

Allegra was cursing. It seemed she and Viggo had gotten into a brief fight. Viggo was ignoring Allegra as he headed out to the skilift.

Skye overheard. "Allana yur sister isn't looking so good…." Zoe raised an eybrow. "Viggo must have said something to set her off."

Allana walked over. "Allegra what did Viggo say to you?" Allegra stopped muttering. "Well it was kinda unusual. It was after we had gone to get some new board at the shop."

Elise chuckled. "You overreacted Allegra. Clearly he was…."

"I so did not overreact!!!!" Allegra said angrily. "I just didn't expect it."

"Expect what?" Allana asked.

Viggo sighed. (Al wasn't really happy to hear that. But I just cant hold back my feelings any longer. I always had a crush on Al. But its her hot temper that gets in the way. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut)

"That idiot babbled on and on about what he really felt about me. I mean how dumb can you be…" Allegra looked a bit sad.

Zoe was surprised. "Viggo confessed!"

Allegra nodded. "And the problem is I just didn't believe it. I always thought her was a annoying pest but in my heart I am thinking a bit differently."

Skye smiled. "Then you should have confessed to him as well Mate." Allegra sighed. "But it was all so sudden. One minuit we were practicing and from there it want downhill…."

"Sis you just have to not let this ruin your friendship with him. That was how it went with me and Skye. At first we were too afraid to confess to each other. I mean we were best friends and the idea at the time seemed absurd." Allana stated.

"But sis hes a guy. Guys think a bit differently then we do. He just shouldn't have sprung it on me." Allegra looked more confused then ever. "Its just I have feelings for him as well."

Elise shook her head. "Id say go for it sweety. You should just let your feelings get to him. Otherwise you'll miss out…" Zoe was impressed. "Wow for someone who hates the Sauvegesses you sure offer good advice."

Elise rolled her eyes. " I will ignore that."

Allegra regained her barings. "Elise does have a point. If he ran off with someone else Id be regretting it." Allana smiled. "Then go for it. Tell him how you feel."

Allegra went to find Viggo. "Yo Vig…" Viggo looked up from his magazine with a look of disdain. "Have you calmed down yet Al?"

"I have. Listen Viggo….I really thought hard about what you told me. I just overreacted because it was just so sudden." Allegra was bluishing.

Viggo shrugged. "Just forget what I said Al. I just wasn't thinking clearly. Then again when im around you I never can um…" His voice trailed off.

"Ill say…." Allegra laughed. " I will not forget what you told me. Because I realized…I am im love with you and I just wasn't sure you loved me in return."

Viggo wasn't expecting this…"Allegra? You..love me?"

Allegra sighed. "Don't make a big deal over it dummy. It was just a stupid crush that's all."

"Wow….so that's why you overreacted." Viggo smiled. "And I don't think your feelings were stupid at all…"

"Your just saying that to make me feel better…" Allegra choked out.

Viggo walked up to her . "No im serious.." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Allegra was shocked but didn't make any attempt to shove him away.

"Viggo…" Allegra broke away. Viggo stepped back. "I ment everything I said. Your beautiful and talented."

Allegra blushed. Then she kissed him briefly. "Wed better head back…"

Viggo agreed and the two held hands.

Allana saw the whole scene. "That worked out well Allegra I see…"

Allegra smiled. "Thanks to you sis." Allana blushed. "Oh no. You let it play out."

Skye nodded. "Allana why are you blushing?"

"Maybe because the most beautiful Aussie has appeared in front of me…." Allana said as Skye turned a red shade. Allegra laughed.

"My sis loves to make you embarrassed." Allegra said as Allana protested.

Skye shrugged that comment of and kissed Allana . "I appreciate your compliement luv."

Allana closed her eyes fondly. She enjoyed every minuit spent with Skye.

After that, a few hours later, the riders gathered for the Peak2 SuperPipe event. It was going to be exciting for the competitors and fans alike.


End file.
